Dragonball GH ultimate warrior
Dragonball GH ultimate warrior will be the first of many movies to be released by GHdude. It takes place after the super saiyan raditz saga, look on his blog for updates. The evil warriors This part takes place ten years before Goku was born. "We are about to land on the planet Nezboz to take it over sir" says Redneck. "Good Redneck" said Ultimatchu as the crusier landed on Nezboz.The cruiser landed and Redneck and the rest of Ultimatchu's minions left the cruiser.They fired ki blasts at the buildings and blasted the people with beams.This caught the attention of the king and his officials. "Men, go and see what is happening" said the king, worried about his planet. By the time the king's officials arrived, the city was already destroyed. "Sir, we've got company" said one of Ultimatchu's minions. Ultimatchu turned around and shot ki blasts at the king's men. Two of the five men were dead then the remaining men attacked Ultimatchu. The men were no match for Ultimatchu even though they tried the best they could. Just then the king arrived "How dare you!", said the outraged king. Ultimatchu smirked as the king rushed towards him. "Heh, come get me!" screamed Ultimatchu. The king threw a flurry punches at Ultimatchu just to be kicked in the stomach. "Get him Redneck" said Ultimatchu. Redneck shouted "Brutal punch!" as he rushed at the king, he threw multiple punches and kicks and finished it with an Aura Bomb. "Hey, he's dead Ultimatchu" said Redneck. Ultimatchu didn't reply. The broken peace A month after the defeat of Raditz, a reign of peace has fallen on the planet Earth for now, Gohan is training with Goten and Goku. "Man guys, you've gotten stronger", said Goku as he dodged one of Goten's kicks. Goku punches Gohan in the face and kicked Goten in the stomach. Goten coughed up blood and rushed at Goku he punched, kicked and kneed Goku. Just then they're training session was interrupted by Chi-Chi and Valese screaming. Goku rushed at Redneck as he punched Chi-Chi in the face. Goku punched Redneck in the stomach and then turned Super Saiyan 3 and then he kicked Redneck in the face and fired a Super Kamehameha. Meanwhile Ultimatchu rushed at Gohan and Goten, he then grabbed their necks and began to strangle them when he said "This is it boys, it begins". Then Ultimatchu heard a voice "Leave my dad alone", said Pan as she charged a Masenko, the Masenko hit him directly but did little damage. Life or Death Ultimatchu smashed Pan into a waterfall and charged a Getti Masokkku (Ultimatchu's signature attack) and fired it straight at her. Meanwhile, Uub rushed to find Goku "Goku!, where are you?!", he yelled at the top of his voice. Uub continued to look for Goku when suddenly Redneck appeared in front of him and said "What's the matter runt, lost?", Uub edged back to find that Xarg, another one of Ultimatchu's goons, was behind him, just then Redneck grabbed hold of Uub's arm and threw him up into the air and fired an energy beam straight into his chest. Uub got up and stood his ground, he then wiped the blood from his mouth and fires a Kamehameha Wave. When the smoke cleared, Goku appeared and transformed into Super Saiyan 4 and yelled "It's all over Ultimatchu!". Now or Never Goku stared into Ultimatchu's eyes when finally an opportunity had shown itself "Hahhh!", yelled Goku as he charged for Ultimatchu, their fists met in an intense clash. The two seemed equal until Ultimatchu found an opening and punched Goku in the face multiple times before finishing with a roundhouse kick to the ground, Ultimatchu smirked, he thought he had won. Meanwhile, Uub had charged up enough energy to fire an explosive wave, so strong that it killed Xarg. Then Vegeta appeared and transformed to Super Saiyan 4, he then punched Redneck in the stomach and blasted a hole through his chest, obliterating him. Five minutes later, Goku got up and shouted "Gohan, you gotta finish this guy off, because if you don't he could destroy the universe!" Gohan didn't reply, he just rushed for Ultimatchu. "Get ready to die you son of a bitch" Gohan muttered under his breath, confidently but his confidence was short lived as Ultimatchu knocked Gohan unconscious and ripped his eye out, he then charged an energy wave and blasted Gohan's body into the dust. The End "You bastards still not dead yet!" he scanned the area then said "Thought so" but then a flash of light caught Ultimatchu off guard and he crashed to the ground, as the figure walks closer it is revealed to be Vegeta followed closely by Trunks "Well, well, well if it isn't another little prick to annhilate" Vegeta muttered slyly. A chance for redemption was at stake and quite obviously noticing this began to power up a Galick Gun that seemed powerful enough to tear apart an entire planet, before Ultimatchu could compose himself Vegeta afterimaged behind him and blew his head off "Don't mess with prince of all Saiyan's, bitch!". It was upto Trunks to make sure that Ultimatchu was dead by firing a buster cannon into the heart of the crater, Vegeta walked away giggling sadisticly. The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragonball GH Category:GHdude Category:GH specials/movies Category:GHdude's archive